


Now we can be together properly

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: At last!





	Now we can be together properly

Our tale starts after Quirrel faked his death to force Voldemort to flee, he's meeting with his girlfriend Marietta Edgecomb.

Quirrel beamed, "Now we can be together p-properly, Mary."

Marietta said, "We've always been together properly."

Quirrel sighed. "Y-You know what I mean."

Marietta smiled. "It will be nice to not have to meet you secretly now."

Quirrel smirked. "I thought you liked s-sneaking around?"

Marietta stated, "I did, but I like you more."


End file.
